


Take me in your arms (Forgetting all you couldn't do today)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teen Peter Parker, thirteen year olds are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Rogers has a really bad day at school, luckily he's got his papa to make everything better again.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Peter Parker Stories





	Take me in your arms (Forgetting all you couldn't do today)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! It's me again, this isn't my best fic, but with everything going on I still want to post it, so just give it a chance. The title is lyrics from Black Celebration by the Depeche Mode.

Peter Rogers trudged down his school hallway, singing to himself a tune in his head as he entered his Geometry classroom and settled down into his seat. The thirteen-year-old opened his notebook and began to work on the starter question, focusing more on the question than what was happening around him. So out of tune with his environment, that he failed to notice his iconic school bother of a classmate swoop past him, causing all of his books to fall off his desk and his pencil somehow scratching through his work. Peter sighed as he picked up his books and resumed working while addressing, “You know Flash, you don’t have to go out of your way for me like that, I’m flattered.”

“Shut it penis,” Flash hissed. 

Their teacher chastised, “Parker and Thompson, would you care to share your conversation with the rest of the class?”

Peter’s cheeks slightly flushed pink as he shook his head, getting started on the next set of problems ahead of him. The rest of the class went fine, with the exception of Flash crumpling up paper balls and throwing them at the back of Peter’s head. 

By the end of class, Peter was beyond irritated. Flash kept on chucking mentioned paper balls to his head, and his boring teacher’s droning on and on certainly didn’t make his situation any better. He was just about ready to leave when the bell rang to his favorite class, History, when his teacher decided to hand out last week’s quizzes. 

Peter’s face fell as his teacher handed him back the piece of paper. Last week’s quiz was on some material that was actually challenging for the boy to comprehend, and it didn’t help that another Chitauri invasion had to happen the night before. And what most definitely didn’t blow over the teenager was his teacher’s frown of disappointment as he concluded somewhat bitterly, “I expected better from you Parker.” 

Parker was the fake last name Steve insisted upon because if any of the Avenger’s enemies found out who Peter really was, they’d definitely try and hurt him in vengeance or retaliation, and Steve wouldn’t let that happen. Ever. The way the words rolled off his teacher’s tongue was sharp and stingy. 

Peter hung his head, folding the paper in his hand so no one could see the disappointing grade as he trudged to History, which was all the way on the other side of the hall. He dodged through groups of people who couldn’t be bothered to not be tardy at least once throughout the entire semester, only stopping when he bumped into Flash. 

He didn’t know it was Flash as he mumbled apology after apology as he avoided elbows and shoulders. His stomach sank when the person in front of him voiced snootily, “Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t the newest flunk.”

Already beating himself up about the grade, Peter looked away speaking lowly, “Shut up Flash.”

Flash had the audacity to laugh, causing Peter’s stomach to hurt even more, “And why would I do that? I have the right to say what I want to whoever, it’s called the First Amendment. Ever heard of it?”

Peter already knew that, as well as at least ten other ones from reading old history textbooks for fun, but decided to keep that comment to himself. And to correct Flash, that went only if whatever he was to say wouldn’t harm the rights of another. He spoke dryly, “I had no idea Flash, wow. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Flash stepped in front of him again, preventing Peter from getting to class despite the bell ringing, “Oh, it looks like the orphan wants to get all sassy. Well then,” he said as he shoved Peter against the wall, “Let’s get sassy.”

Doing so, caused Peter to drop his quiz. Flash picked it up and snickered, “A C-? I knew you did bad, but I didn’t think that bad, I wonder what your parents would think, oh wait, you don’t have any.” He chortled as he waved the paper with a C- scrawled in pen in Peter’s face. 

Flash shoved Peter further against the wall, and it took everything within the boy’s mind to not use his powers to push the arrogant teenager off of him. But he remembered that he couldn’t, so he took the beating quietly. “I do wonder though, what your parents would think if they were here to see this. They’d be disappointed, hopefully, they’ll get rid of you so I don’t have to deal with you. But that’d leave someone else with the terrible misfortune of having to put you in your rightful place.” 

Luckily, not too long later, Peter’s history teacher came out into the hallway and told Flash to knock it off. Peter mumbled as Flash backed off, “That’s not even true.” He shook his head as he sat in his history desk and copied his notes. He was grateful that Flash wasn’t in this class with him, even though all of his other classes pertained a select Thompson. 

As Peter was working, he couldn’t get what Flash had said out of his head. _ What if he’s right?  _ Peter thought,  _ What if Papa gets upset at me? Or disappointed?  _ The idea of seeing his papa’s baby blue eyes that were filled with love and affection be clouded with anger and disappointment made Peter’s head begin to hurt. He swallowed thickly as he forced himself to think of anything but that. And before the teenager knew it, the bell had rung and it was off to his next class. 

The rest of the day wasn’t as enjoyable as his history class. Peter wished he could’ve stayed in History for the remainder of the day. Not even five minutes since class started Flash began to poke and taunt at him, annoying Peter to the point where he hissed, “Flash, do us all a favor and shut the hell up!”

And of course, with his infamous luck, happened to draw his teacher’s attention who threatened to give him detention if he talked again. Peter really didn’t find it fair as Flash continued to whisper and talk about how pathetic and a loser he was. Peter tried his hardest to just ignore Flash, but he couldn’t help but let his bully’s words seep deep into him. 

_ You’re so skinny, like do you even eat? I wonder.  _

_ Wonder why your parents don’t pick you up from school...oh wait, you don’t have any! _

_ Lonely loser.  _

_ Like what’s your deal? What’s so wrong with you? Why’d you pick here out of all schools to go to? You don’t belong here, you don’t fit in. You’re just a freak, ruining everyone around you.  _

Peter stiffened at the last crude remark. He always felt like an outcast here, he didn’t have many friends here, only acquaintances that he’d make small talk with during period breaks. He never thought that he’d get into a great school like this, but here he was. He’d just have it tough it out, or as his papa liked to say to his trainees back at the Tower, “walk it off”. 

So that’s what Peter did for the remainder of the day, despite how hard and hurtful Flash was. Peter was no longer able to pay attention to his work, instead, resting his cheek against the fold of his sleeve as he forced himself to spew out answers for classwork grades. All meanwhile while Flash continued to hiss and throw paper balls at him. 

_ Tell me then Penis, if your parents are quote en quote alive and very much real, then why do they never show up for like anything? I’ve never seen anyone pick you up before, can they not pick you up or do they just not want to? _

_ Or maybe they have more important things to do than pick up after some like yourself. Stupid and pathetic. I know I wouldn’t put up with you if I had to.  _

_ I cannot wait for your imaginary parents to see that score, I bet they’re itching to find something really wrong with you. Maybe that’ll open their eyes.  _

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Peter felt like crying. He rubbed his eyes as he trudged down to lunch, miserably attempting to make himself feel better that he had only two more classes to go before he could go back home for the rest of the day. 

A little voice piped up in his head as he bit into his mac and cheese,  _ Oh Peter, what if Steve finally sees just how much of a mess you really are? Can’t even nail some basic geometry. Pathetic.  _

Peter blinked, arguing with that voice,  _ Stop, you’re letting Flash get inside your head. You know papa would understand.  _

_ Would he though?  _ argued the little voice that seemed to get louder and louder.  _ Or are you just saying that because you don’t want to admit that I’m right? Face it, Peter, you fucked up and now papa’s finally going to see what his boy really is-a failure.  _

“Shut up,” mumbled Peter to the thoughts in his head, “Just be quiet.”

“Talking to yourself, that’s a new thing to add to the reasons why Penis is the biggest freak ever,” chimed Flash with a chipper smile on his face that made Peter’s face fall.  _ Why can’t he just leave me alone?  _ Peter wondered. 

Flash strode over to him, smirk widening much to Peter’s comfort and pleasure, “Seriously, every day I find it harder and harder to look at you. In fact, a lot of us here agree just how much of a freak you are.” Flash paused as he chose his next words very carefully, “So much of a freak, that we don’t want you sitting here ruining our appetites. Ugly loser.”

Peter defended as he rolled his eyes, fed up with Flash’s crap, “No one’s asking you to look Flash. Here I am, simply minding my own business.”

Flash sucked in a breath, pretending to give Peter’s words any consideration, “But you make it so hard not too. You can’t be here ruining everyone’s appetites.”

“What,” Peter retorted, “You want me to go somewhere else?”

“That’s exactly what I want,” said Flash. “Get out.” His words were loud and echoing, silencing the rest of the cafeteria. “We don’t want you here. Look at you, you’re sick.”

Peter bit his lip as water pooled his eyes. His cheeks burned as he felt everyone staring at him. 

Flash suddenly yelled, “What are you waiting for you idiot? Get out of here!”

And then everyone started laughing. At Peter. Peter dipped his head down, humiliation profound in his cheeks as he packed up his things and left while Flash doubled in laughter, “Don’t tell me you’re actually going to cry? I guess we’ll just add being a baby to the list then!”

Peter said nothing as he threw up a bathroom stall door and shut it behind him, eyes brimming with tears as his lip quivered. He fell to the floor as he dissolved into muffled cries, appetite long forgotten. He buried his head in his hands as tears spilled down the sides of his face, unable to feel anything but hurt and that everything was wrong with him. 

He sniffled as he wiped his eyes, not wanting his face to look like he had just cried and give something else for Flash to make fun of. He pulled out his phone and texted Steve, “Can you please pick me up today?”

Not even a minute later, his phone chimed in response. Steve replied, “Of course buddy, something wrong? Rough day?”

Peter let out a watery breath as he replied, “Yeah. Really bad. I’ll meet you at the front, I have to get back to class. Love you.”

Steve’s message concluded, “Love you tons, I’ll be there.”

Peter couldn’t resist the edges of his lips tugging upwards as he read the message while sliding his phone back in his pocket. His smile completely dissipated when he heard the loud voice of Flash Thompson thunder, “Yo, did you see the way that Penis was crying, I can’t believe how pathetic he is! It’s just so easy to make fun of him, and so much fun!”

Peter took another shaky breath, digging his fingernails into his palms as he headed down to the least favorable class with the mood that he was feeling. Gym. God, how Peter hated gym. Sure with the spider bite, he was athletic, but he couldn’t use his enhanced strength in school, not where it would make him appear suspicious for someone who happened to look just how he did. He wasn’t good at sports, I mean he was, just not as good as the people who loved to torment him for every little thing he did wrong. 

Peter sucked in a breath as he changed into his gym gear, grateful that the clothes were baggy so Flash wouldn’t have something to say about how skinny and sticklike he was as he walked to his floor spot for attendance. Peter bit back a groan as his teacher explained what they were going to. As if his day couldn’t get any worse, partners. No one wanted to be partners with him, and Peter knew better than to seek one so he set out onto a training mat and started doing curl-ups. 

After some time his teacher announced that they were going to transition into volleyball. And of course, with his luck, he was placed on the same team as Flash.  _ Just kill me now. Anything. A hard hit on the head. A heart attack. Anything. Please God, I know you’re up there.  _

Peter was barely able to concentrate since everything that had happened, and Flash criticizing every move he made was definitely not helping. Peter felt like crying during the game as he made sure to be as far away from the ball and Flash. He ended up excluding himself from the game since his teammates were handling the game very well without him. 

But of course, Peter still couldn’t be left alone at peace. Flash kept on chastizing everything that went wrong on his team on him. Monica missed the ball? Peter’s fault, he should be standing there helping. Harry’s serve bounced against the net, scoring the opposite team a point? Also his fault. 

Peter counted down the minutes until the bell finally rang, dismissing everyone to their personal lives. Peter changed quickly with the desire to do nothing more than go home and sob. He easily spotted Steve’s car and ran inside. 

He closed his eyes as he buckled his belt, head, and heart hurting. 

“Hey buddy,” said Steve warmly as he put an arm around Peter. “What’s wrong bear?’

Peter kept his eyes closed, wanting nothing more than to go home. “Can we please just go home?”

Steve nodded, “Sure thing buddy. Whatever you need.” He let Peter rest his head against the armrest, and placed a hand over Peter’s head, gently carding his son’s hair. He turned on the radio to fill the silence between the two as the father drove home. Besides Peter’s sniffles, the ride was completely quiet, something that only made the father in Steve worry more. He was used to his boy being a bundle of energy after school, rambling about the day’s activities excitedly. Seeing Peter so quiet, just rubbed Steve the wrong way. He knew something was wrong but he didn’t press Peter yet. So he just kept on holding onto Peter until they got home. 

Once they got home, Steve sat Peter down, pulling him against him in a hug, “Peter, sweetheart, what’s going on?”

_ Nothing, I’m fine,  _ Peter wanted to say. But he wasn’t fine. He whined lowly as he buried himself against Steve’s chest. 

“My papa bear senses are tingling buddy, there’s no escape from them.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head as the urge to protect his precious cub intensified, “Come on kiddo, you’ll feel better. I promise bear.” 

That was all it took for the waterworks to combust and for Peter to completely break down as raw sobs tore from his throat. He buried his head against the crook of his papa’s neck as tears streamed down his face, “I hate school! I hate it there so much! I never want to go there ever again, they’re all so mean to me! I just want it all to stop! Please, papa, I don’t want to go there ever again! I hate school!” His sobs continued as he pleaded for his papa, “Please.”

Steve tucked Peter’s head under his chin while wrapping his arms around Peter as he rocked the sobbing boy back and forth while rubbing patterns on his back with one hand, while the other continued to tug at Peter’s stubborn chocolate-colored curls. His hold on Peter tightened as he spoke, “Okay honey, but can you at least tell me why? Please?” His voice was soft and gentle as he planted kisses all over the top of Peter’s head. 

Peter started as his sobs reduced to cries, “There’s this kid at school, Flash. He keeps on bothering me and he doesn’t stop. Before it was never this bad, but today,” he sniffled, “today was awful. Horrible.” He slung his arms around Steve’s neck as tears continued to stream down his face. He paused to swallow, “And um, I got a bad grade on my geometry quiz last week. And I know it’s not an excuse but it was really hard and I’m sorry, please don’t be upset with me, I really did try and...”

Steve interrupted sweetly, “Peter, honey, look at me?” He cupped Peter’s face while brushing the hair out of his baby’s face, “Please?”

Peter lifted his glassy eyes to meet his father’s kind ones. 

Steve smiled reassuringly, “Bud, I’m not upset at you. I could never get upset with you, you know that. Especially about a bad test grade. It’s okay baby, it’s a part of life. Everyone gets bad test grades once in a while. It’s okay. I’m always going to be proud of you, always have been, always will. That’s something that is never going to change, you hear me? My Peter is so smart, and we’re human kiddo, it’s okay to make mistakes. If you want, I can speak to your teacher and try to get him to let you retake the quiz? I do remember Chitauri invasions the night before, and I can help you with the math.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, “Yeah, that’d be good. You sure you’re not mad right?”

Steve shook his head as he kissed Peter’s cheek, “I promise. Papa bear promise.” He encouraged, “And Flash?”

The thirteen-year-old dipped his head down as tears started to pool his eyes for the umpteenth time of the day, “He was so mean. He kept on making fun of me and saying stuff like I was a failure, and that you’d be so disappointed in me.” He sniffled as he started crying all over again, “He kept on saying that I was pathetic and a loser and he just didn’t stop! He kept on saying that you probably don’t care about me since you don’t pick me up from school but I know why and I understand, but he kept on saying it over and over and then my head kept on hurting because my mind started to think about what he was saying and then I got scared that he’s right!” He started bawling against Steve’s chest. 

Steve consoled, “It’s okay buddy, I’ve got you, I’m here. You’re not any of those horrible things, okay? Not a single damn one of those. I’m so sorry he made you feel like that, he has no right to say anything like that to anyone especially someone who is the complete opposite of those things. He’s completely wrong, bear. I love my Peter so much, he’s so smart and kind and good, he’s my best boy.” He planted another kiss on the back of Peter’s head, “There’s not a thing I wouldn’t do for him in this entire universe.”

“He doesn’t leave me alone,” continued Peter quietly as Steve held him tightly. “He said that I was so ugly that I ruined everyone’s appetite.” He hiccuped as he rubbed his eyes, “And that I couldn’t eat with them so I had to go somewhere else and that was just so mean!” Peter sobbed, “And then he kept on blaming everything on me during gym, and I tried to be strong like you papa, but I can’t do it. I can’t do this anymore papa, please! I can’t go back there,” desperation flooded his voice as he fisted his papa’s shirt material, “I won’t!” 

Steve nodded as he wiped the tears off of Peter’s face, “Awe Pete, you’re so strong and brave for dealing with him bud, so strong.” He clasped Peter’s hands in his while stroking them, “You’re not ugly, you’re so handsome and beautiful. You don’t deserve to deal with people like that bully, you deserve the best in life. It’s okay buddy, you don’t have to go back there. I’m not going to force you to go there ever again. I’m going to have a serious talk with your principle, and we can find a different school to go to if that’s what you want.” He wore a smile as he wiped away Peter’s tears with his fingerpads, “No one makes my baby cry.” 

The veteran continued, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that I would be disappointed in you. I could never, I’m always going to be there for my muffin. I’m with you, every step of the way. I’m always going to be here for you, okay? I’m never going to hurt you or bring you down. Never.”

Peter hiccuped as he repeated, utterly exhausted from today’s events, “You’re with me?”

Steve promised, “Until the end of the line. Forever and always.”

Peter wore a faint smile, “Really? Thank you, papa.”

Steve wore an amused look, as if Peter’s question was obvious, “You bet. I’m your papa and you’re my baby bear. Like I said before, there’s not a single thing that I wouldn’t do for you. I’m always going to be there for you, whenever, wherever. Papa bear promise. I love you so much, don’t you ever forget that.”

Peter replied, “I love you so much too, and don’t you ever forget that.”

Steve waved him off, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment if you liked this and kudos <3! 
> 
> And yes Flash gets a serious punishment that I didn't feel like writing out so I'll just say this: Peter transfers to MidTown High where he makes new friends (Ned and MJ), and as for Flash he gets a very unpleasant conference with the Captain America as well as a suspension for like three weeks and a permanent stained record that no college would want.


End file.
